godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glacies
Glacies is a Kaiju created by AWM Studio who originated in the fan game Exitium and later appeared in Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale. Appearance Glacies resembles a large bipedal lizard with a yellow crest on his head with small horns beneath his eyes and small blue pockets presumably of some sort of freezing chemical. He has a large yellow ring around his upper body made of the same material as his horns. He presents a green frill down his back ending at the base of his tail. His scales are a grey purple, and sports an underbelly much like that of a snake. History Exitium Born from scientific experiments gone wrong, Glacies and Ignis battle it out for dominion of the dying planet Kagaku . Both monsters possess an enormous amount of power, thus they are destroying the very planet they live on in their struggle for supremacy. In the end, both Ignis and Glacies lose their battle when the planet inevitably exploded. Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale Glacies presumably landed on either Planet X or Earth after the destruction of the planet Kagaku. The Xiliens then took control of him and used to invade the earth, along the rest of their army. Ignis however landed on an unknown planet, assuming he survived at all. If you play as a monster that defends the earth or a monster/mecha used by the GDF, Glacies, along with the rest of the Xilien's monsters are defeated and the earth is saved once again from their onslaught. If you play as Glacies or another Xilien monster, the Xiliens succeed in conquering the Earth and kill Godzilla, with Glacies being directly responsible for Godzilla's death if you are playing as him. Power Falls During the game's last ending, Glacies is seen getting shot by Avarus Power Company's flying saucers before destroying their buildings with his Shockwave attack. Abilities * From his tail, Glacies can shoot an ice beam from his tail that freezes his opponents. For unkown reasons, this is the only of Glacies' powers he is able to use in his Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale appearance. * Electrical Manipulation: Glacies is shown to be generally capable of manipulating electricity. * Glacies can also shoot an electric beam from it's tail, capable of creating lightning. * Shockwave: Glacies can generate a wave of energy somewhat similar to Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse from his hands when he slams the ground. It also produces an electrical aura when used. Trivia * Glacies' name is latin for ice. * Glacies' roar is based on Henry Cowell's The Banshee for string piano * Glacies is the only of the two Exitum Kaiju to appear in Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale, and as such the most popular of the two. * How Glacies actually ended up under the Xilien's control is unknown. The version of events listed in his history is mere speculation, please do not take it as fact. * Glacies was the very first Kaiju to get a page on this wiki. Category:Millenium era - Kaiju